There are many available tools for authoring sophisticated computer graphics. However, these tools tend to rely upon abundant processor power and are otherwise configured for a sophisticated, if not professional, computer animator.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an authoring tool that can be used on a client device with relatively small processing power. Ideally, the authoring tool would enable a relatively unsophisticated computer animator to create rich multimedia presentations.